Reminiscing
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Leona Rowley is reunited with her former students and they spend some time with her which can never be forgotten.


Reminiscing

Note: A Code Lyoko fan-fiction. A chance run-in with the kids' kindergarten teacher results in some rather amusing anecdotes from the past and how indeed, some things never change.

Chapter 1—The Eternal Teacher

It was a glorious winter day at Kadic Junior High School. Millie and Tamiya were playing in the snow when they noticed kindergarteners a few blocks away.

"Isn't that _La Petite_ ?", Tamiya asked, noticing the uniforms seemed very familiar.

"I think so, and there's Mrs. Rowley. She hasn't aged a year !", Millie said, noticing how young and fresh Leona looked even in winter attire. It was as if they had stepped back in time momentarily.

"I'll be ! That _is_ her !", Tamiya said, astonished at how youthful Leona was. Time hadn't changed her at all. She and the children sang old familiar songs, and currently were celebrating Epiphany (or as it was known in France "Three Kings' Day").

"Come along, children. It's time for milk, cookies and story time.", Leona stated sweetly as the tiny children followed her, laughing all the way.

Tamiya took a photo of Leona as she walked inside the kindergarten with her class following her.

"The others will be surprised when I show them this. I wonder how many years she has been doing this ?", Tammy said, still surprised by Leona's vigor and enthusiasm.

"So do I. I wish we could get a hold of her somehow.", Millie agreed. Right then, Tamiya had an idea. She would find Mrs. Rowley's number in the phone book and set up a time when she and her other friends could reunite. It would be a most interesting meeting, that much was certain. But finding an opening in their schedule right when they could meet with her and their friends would be challenging since testing had already begun. They couldn't have a reunion get in the way of their studies, but then again, this would probably be the one last opportunity they had to see their kindergarten teacher again.

Chapter 2—Together Again, At Last

As if by providence, Millie and Tamiya had been able to gather everyone together. Fortunately, everyone's schedules matched so they could see Mrs. Rowley for the first time in a long time. She had the day off, and been spending her time keeping the classroom looking neat and tidy for the next day. It also seemed like she was studying as well. When she had been surprised by the Kadic Gryphons as well as alumni from Paris Academy, she welcomed them first with a warm smile and a hug that could only be described as heavenly.

"All of you have grown so much.", she said, elated to see them all again for the first time in a long time. Although they had grown, they hadn't changed too terribly much since the last time they had been together.

"It seems almost like yesterday that I was teaching you your ABCs and 123s. All of you are doing so incredibly well in your classes.", Leona said, waxing nostalgic. They had her to thank for inspiring them to learn and continue learning until they were old and grey. It was her motto to never stop learning, for life had plenty of questions and not nearly enough answers.

Leona spoke to them all late into the evening and then noticed she had to close the classroom had to be locked up for the day.

"How would you like it if you came over to my place tomorrow ?", she asked, hospitably.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose. Perhaps you are too busy to have guests.", Taelia said, not really knowing what to think of Leona's generosity.

"You wouldn't be, dear. None of you would be. I'll make dinner for the lot of us tomorrow. Oh, goodness. I'm not used to having so many guests !", Leona said, laughing. As the lot of them said goodbye to her, they gave her a hug one by one and exited for the evening to return to their duties for the day.

Chapter 3—A Whiz At Cooking, Amongst Other Things

Odd was shocked at the size of Leona's house when he first laid eyes upon it.

"Wow, it's almost as big as _your_ place, Sissi.", he observed. Sissi was even impressed at how large the mini-mansion was.

"No doubt.", Sissi stated, trying to keep herself from staring too much and not seem obvious about it. Leona, who was dressed in a fuzzy yellow sweater and blue jeans, saw them at the door and welcomed them in.

"Feel free to make your way to the table, I just started dinner. I hope you like potato soup.", Leona said, as she started setting the table and serving them, one by one. The potato soup was more like chowder. The smell was so enticing the students could hardly wait to dig in. She had made dessert as well, but kept that as a surprise for later.

As Leona and the students ate, she and they talked about times past and of what they were looking forward to in the future. Apparently soon, Aelita would be marrying Jeramie, that is, once they had finished their collegiate study. None of them had known this until the present moment.

"I'm really sorry, but you know how Jeramie is. He's the quiet, resolute type.", Aelita said, with some chagrin.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear. He just wanted to have the right timing to let his closest friends and family know he was serious about you. Hold on to him, he's a real catch.", Leona said, warmly. Just then, Leona's husband, Victor, came home from work, as well as her young grandchildren, Simon and Hailey came in, wondering who their guests were.

"This is Victor, Simon and Hailey.", Leona said, introducing them. The kids introduced themselves one by one. Victor found it amusing that all of her students had been able to reunite with her and that his wife could remember each and every one of them as well as their interesting tales. Simon and Hailey soon went elsewhere to play in the game room as Victor followed them.

Chapter 4—The Slide Show

In Leona's rather large living room, she wanted to show everyone a very special slide show. None of the students knew what it was going to be about, but they sat patiently while she got everything ready. She had even made a gargantuan bowl of popcorn and handed out Jumex in different natural, healthy flavors for their refreshments.

"I bet you didn't know I was keeping track of our adventures wherever we went. This photo shows the time we went to the greenhouse. All of you were fascinated with the Venus flytraps and carnivorous plants.", Leona said. The kids giggled at seeing themselves in their younger forms. They remembered that entertaining time and all the fun they had experienced. There were pictures from the zoo, the library, the local art museum, the summer fair in Paris and all the landmarks therein.

"Heh, you call that 'enjoyable' ? I thought I was going to die when we scaled the Eiffel Tower…", Herve admitted, with a wry laugh.

"Yeah, luckily Leona kept you calm.", Nicholas chimed in.

"I don't recall that.", Herve retorted, thinking maybe he had blocked that experience from his mind.

"You weren't the only one who was afraid that day. All I had to do was sing _Allouette_ and everyone instantly calmed down.", Leona said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah…I remembered that. Before long, we were down on the ground before we knew what happened.", Taelia added. Aelita nodded, waxing nostalgic of that time. Then, other photos followed soon after, like magnificent pictures from holiday-themed parties and birthdays. It was almost like they could hear childlike laughter emanating from the projector itself. Sadly, the end slide popped up before everyone knew the show was over.

"Just so you know, I made everyone a copy of the show on DVD so you can have something to remember me by, in case we don't see each other again.", Leona said, giving everyone a DVD before they said their goodbyes.

"I doubt that we won't, Mrs. Rowley. I think we'll meet again.", Ulrich said, warmly. Leona too, knew this was more probable than never seeing her beloved students again. Time would pass. Neither Leona nor they would ever age in each others' eyes and when the time came that they would reunite, they would have an ethereal experience just as they had shared at this very moment.

Epilogue 

The gang had a wonderful time at Leona's place. It was a very fun, enjoyable experience for everyone. It had all gone by so quickly that they had forgotten what time it was and saw it was rather late. Each of them departed, going their different ways after saying their final farewells. There was something spiritual about the time they had spent with Leona. She seemed to be so connected with everything around her, whether it was her own family, or even the plants that she grew in her greenhouse that flourished during the winter months. No matter what she did, she had touched them all through her passion and exuberance when she taught, and even in her continued profession, she continued to exceed expectations of her. The students, wherever they were would keep this image in their minds and hearts as constant inspiration whenever times were rough. In this, they had uncovered the secret for happiness in the time they had been together, and what they had learned in their youths.

The End

Note:   
Jumex actually does exist. There's also another healthier brand of drink known as Kearne's Nectar, which comes in different flavors that are all natural. Jumex is similar, though I am not certain as to where it is manufactured. It's actually incredibly delicious, if you should ever have the pleasure of drinking it.


End file.
